THE DOCTOR'S COMPANIAN
by 2000
Summary: Sophie Hill joins the Doctor


THE DOCTOR'S COMPANIAN

She woke from her restless sleep startled, all senses on full alert. She looked around her room half expecting to see a ghost or demon of some kind. Nothing stirred. Then, BANG! The noise was coming from outside. She ran out there to see what was going on. There in the middle of her lawn was, some sort of blue box. There was a sudden 'click' then the door started to open. She ran behind a shrub to hide and watch. A man about six feet or so stepped out and put on a pair of sun glasses, that's at least what they looked like. He had a black suit with a tie; he walked with grace and smoothness. He pulled out a metal device of some kind and pointed it at the ground as if he was testing the ground. Seemingly satisfied he went tromping around the yard. She ducked down as he looked her direction. "Well, hello." He said. She looked up. The man was standing right above her his glasses were removed his icy eyes staring into hers.

It was much brighter in what the man called the "Tardis", she could see his features much better than in the dark. He had black layered hair, flipped to one side. He wore a pair of Aviators that seemed technologically advanced. "So, girl what's your name?" "Sophie." She finally managed to whimper. "Sophie, Sophie what?" "Sophie Hill." She looked around the "Tardis" it was huge compared to its size from the outside. "Wh…who are you?" she asked hastily. "Me? Well I'm the Doctor." Bewildered she asked. "Of what?" "The universe silly girl."

The universe, it came out of his mouth like it was a fact she should have known. "So…" Sophie said just to break the silence. "What do you do, with this "Tardis" "Well I've probably saved your life a handful of times." "Saved the ground you walk on a few hundred times." "Saved a species, accidentally sunk the Titanic…" "Anything you haven't done?" "Died" He answered greyly. "How does it work?" "Couldn't tell you, I should be the only one to know." Frustrated she sat down in a chair. He had said something earlier that she would be coming with him so he could teach her everything. Now she wasn't so sure she'd learn everything. As far as she knew this man could be a complete and utter loony. She hoped she made the right decision, for her sake. "Where are we going?" Sophie asked. "You'll see." The Doctor replied as he pulled a lever. The Tardis shook then, silence…

3 MONTHS LATER

Sophie had a complete new look on life. In only 3 months she'd been from one side of the universe to the other. In 3 months she'd learned more than she ever had in years. In 3 months she'd fallen in love the Doctor. Though he never even gave her a second glance she still couldn't help but stare longingly. In the first month they had been together she'd tried to impress him by trying to stay one step ahead of him, but every time they went some where it was like he'd done it a million times. He never seemed to be nervous of scared of anything. With that plan ending in utter failure she tried something else. She tried to appear brave and fearless in the face of danger. Only to get them nearly killed more than once. In the next months she'd been scheming for a plan to make him really notice her. Tonight it was time to put that plan into action. Tonight Sophie would make the Doctor totally and completely in love with her… Or so she hoped.

As they approached the large compound darkness fell as the sun slunk away behind a hill. Sophie still didn't know why the Doctor and she were there, she only knew she would hopefully execute her plan tonight. The Doctor moved swiftly and quietly giving off his untouchable persona. He had a confident look in his stone cold eyes. His coat waved slightly in the cold chilling breeze. When they finally reached the door the Doctor took out his Sonic Screw Driver. The purple light it gave off shown on the lock of the complex, the door unlocked almost instantly. As they entered they were greeted by a wave of welcomed warmth. The room was lit with only a light bulb in the middle of the wide room. Under the light was something that took Sophie's breath away. A body lay there. She was momentarily paralyzed with fear, the Doctor seemingly unfazed by the astonishment walked calmly over to the body. He beckoned Sophie to fallow, she did as she was ordered still shaking with fear. She looked down at the face of the corpse. The paralyzing feeling came rushing back as she made out who the corpse was. Herself.

She let out a short yelp of surprise.


End file.
